The Move
by idefine777
Summary: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Cheese, Jesse McCartney, Paris Hilton, Zac Efron, Hannah Montana, Phil, Ariel, Barbie, Jack Sparrow, Johnny Depp, Spongebob Squarepants, Dora the explorer, Arthur the aardvark, Kendra, Bill Nye
1. Part One

"The Move"

by me! with help from my dear friend, Cheese

This is about random moments in history when celebrities perform "The Move." For those of you who don't know what "The Move" is, it is when a boy pretends to yawn/stretch and puts his arm around a girls shoulder…it is about the lamest thing a boy can do, but is a sure sign that he likes the girl.

1. Harry and Ginny were at the quidditch world cup when Harry performed "The Move!!" Dun, dun, dun! Ginny found it quite romantic. She smiled and leaned into Harry's shoulder.

2. Jesse McCartney and my dear friend, let's just call her Cheese, were at a movie premiere. The film was one in which they were both starring. It was in the middle of a romantic scene in which Jesse gave an enormous yawn, stretched his arm in the air, and rested it around Cheese's shoulder. She dumped her soda on his head, slapped him, and stormed out of the theatre in a rage.

3. Arthur the aardvark and Dora the explorer were at the Go, Diego, Go live show. Arthur performed…"The Move!!" Dora started cursing in Spanish very loudly and threw her arms up in disgust. Arthur has not been seen since.

4. Paris Hilton and Zac Efron were sitting on a couch watching the premiere of High School Musical 2. I think you know what happened next…yes, High School Musical 2 was a giant hit and they made tons of money.

5. Hannah Montana and Phil (of the future) were at a Jesse McCartney concert. Phil had already heard this song (in the future Jesse was mysteriously killed by an unknown source…let's just call it Cheese) and was bored…he yawned. Hannah, thinking he was performing "The Move" screamed and ran out of there.

6. Spongebob Squarepants and Ariel (the little mermaid) were sitting in a blue lagoon when Spongebob performed "The Move!!" It was seen only moments later by a fisherman: a yellow sponge flew out of the ocean screaming and landed right in his bucket of fish.

7. Draco Malfoy and Barbie were at a fashion show when Draco performed "The Move." Barbie stood up, called Draco a foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach, and walked away to sit next to Severus Snape.

8. Jack Sparrow was sleeping in his bed. Next to him was his Hello Kitty pillow…he performed "The Move." The pillow thought it was sweet and didn't move.

9. Johnny Depp was sleeping in his bed. Next to him was his Bunny from Build a' bear. See number eight for the rest of the story.

10. Bill Nye (the science guy) and Kendra (bunny of the month (my friend knew that)) were watching comedy central late at night when an infomercial came on that was…well it was wild. Bill Nye had only yesterday figured out the exact angle and velocity for the perfect move. He performed it! Kendra got excited…um I think I'll stop the story here.

If you know of any other stories of "The Move" please inform me through a comment! Thank you

**A/N: And in case you haven't noticed, all of you readers out there, there's a PART TWO!**


	2. Part Two

First off I would like to honor the best entry I got from 50bop: Carmen Sandiego and Waldo were in a (very dark) movie theatre, when Waldo preformed... (dramatic music) THE MOVE! He hasn't been seen since... even if you tried.

Awesome!

And now…part two

1. Harry Potter and Barbie were at Harry's birthday party, when Barbie played "The Move" on Harry. Well, Barbie was messing with the wrong girl, because, you see, Ginny was also at this birthday party. Let's just say it all ended with Ginny saying "YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!" and a decapitated plastic head rolling through the door a few minutes later.

2. Brendan Urie and my dear friend, let's just call her Cheese, were at a Hush Sound concert (because The Hush Sound is the best band eva!). Brendan performed...dun, dundun, dunnnnnnnnnnnn..."THE MOVE." Cheese freaked out from excitement.

3.The Dairy Queen (which I'm not sure if that's the lips or a cow, but either way...)and the Burger King (Whose birthday is September 16th if you would like to celebrate it) were at a Wiggles live show. Well, The Burger King performed, yeah, you know what I'm going to say, "The Move." If the Dairy Queen is lips, then they eat him, because the king of burger's must taste good. If it's the cow, then she slaps him because he kills cows. Not a very happy ending.

4. Jamie Lynn Spears and Bill from Tokio Hotel, a band, were in rehab when Bill moved his shoulder and arm in a way that suggested "The Move" like qualities and Jamie Lynn Spears was all like "dude, I'm pregnant, don't you think I have a boyfriend?" and Bill was all like "wtf!" and Jamie was all like "Whatever" and that was all.

5. Tweety bird and Willy Wonka were watching this strange robotic puppet thing in front of the chocolate factory when Willy (heheh...Willy...that's a funny name) performed "The Move!" Yeah, well, Tweety flew away and never saw Willy again.

6. Buzz Lightyear and Leia were saving the planet when Buzz was all like "you're hot" and Leia was all like "I'm married, to Han Solo" and Buzz all like "Too bad" and performed "The Move" (yeah, didn't see that coming) and Han Solo was all like "Dud, that's my wife" and shot Buzz.

7. Ken (Barbie's ex-boyfriend) and Hermione Granger had been invited to Harry's birthday party. Well, Ron left early, so Ken moved in on Hermione and totally used "The Move." Hermione slapped him and sat down next to Draco Malfoy.

8. Davy Jones and his stuffed penguin were sleeping. Davy Jones performed...OMG..."The Move!" The penguin was all like "Go away, I'm trying to sleep" and Davy Jones cried the rest of the night.

9. Johnny Depp and his Build-a-Bear bunny were looking at a picture on DeviantArt (find it on my profile) and were saying how completely awesome it was when...see previous chapter.

10. Bill Nye broke up with Kendra and now was with Pete Wentz. Um...I don't know either, it was all my friend. Pete Wentz used "The Move" on Bill and Bill freaked out because he was a guy, so then he used a special, scientifical formula that took Pete's picture of his "Tralala" off his sidekick and Bill Nye posted them on the Internet (yeah...that's how it all happened). That was all Cheese's idea, so don't ask me.

Those are the stories, thanks for the comments!


End file.
